


Not Like This

by OhanaHoku



Series: A Fated Failure [7]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Aftermath, Aftermath of Suicide Attempt, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, BAMF Gaius (Merlin), Blood, Emotional, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Graphic Description of Injuries, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Injury, One Shot, Post-Episode: s05e05 The Disir, Season/Series 05, Series, Serious Injuries, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Worried Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), part of a series, worried Gaius (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:40:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28299858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: The physician froze at the sight of the man he considered his son on the ground, injuries so severe that one would assume Merlin already dead.orGaius must push aside his emotions if he's going to save Merlin's life.
Relationships: Gaius & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Gaius & Merlin (Merlin), Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: A Fated Failure [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488776
Comments: 18
Kudos: 65





	Not Like This

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Doclover2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doclover2/gifts).



> It's been a minute since I've updated this story. A rather long minute, in fact. XD This installment is gifted to Doclover2 for their support of this series. Thank you for your encouraging comments! Hope you all enjoy the pain.
> 
> Triggers are in the tags, please read them first and tread with caution! (AND PLEASE READ THE PRECEDING PARTS OF THIS SERIES BEFORE READING THIS ONE!)
> 
> Disclaimer: While I have written about suicide, I do not condone or encourage suicide, nor do I wish anyone ever to take their own lives. Please, if you deal with suicidal thoughts or tendencies, talk to someone. If not a friend or family member, then call the suicide hotline where you live and get help, please. I've put a link below that has a list of numbers for various countries where you can talk to someone about the way you feel, without any repercussions or judgement. Please consider this and take the first step to feeling better.  
> [Suicide Hotlines](http://www.suicide.org/international-suicide-hotlines.html)

Gaius hurried out to the courtyard as fast as his old body would allow, unable to forget the haunted look in Elyan’s eyes. Whatever had happened to Merlin was bad. He knew that. But knowing that would never have prepared him for the sight that waited for him in the courtyard.

The physician froze at the sight of the man he considered his son on the ground, injuries so severe that one would assume Merlin already dead. His chest suddenly felt tight, and his knees weak as grey edged his vision. He’d always said Merlin would be the death of him one day, but he hadn’t expected those words to come true. Not like this.

“He’s still alive, Gaius! Please, you have to help him!”

Arthur’s urgent pleading pulled him from his near faint, the grey creeping into his vision clearing away. Merlin was still alive.

Calling on his years of experience as a physician, the old man pulled himself together, striding forward and kneeling next to the body. The blood soaked into his robes, but he paid it no mind as he quickly categorized and diagnosed the injuries Merlin had.

His left arm was definitely broken and would need to be set, as would his left leg, judging by how it was crumpled beneath him and the slight swelling in the area, which would likely have been much more pronounced if not for the blood loss. His right arm and right leg were a little harder to categorize, both more crushed than just broken. The skin had burst open on impact, adding to the blood pouring out of him.

The wound on his side where Arthur had been attempting to stave the blood flow was caused by a broken rib, and Gaius was sure Merlin would have other internal injuries beneath his clothes. The scraping on his face was nasty but of little concern compared to the rest of the damage.

If it was anyone else, there would be no way that they could survive this. But this was Merlin. This was  _ Emrys _ . This was the greatest sorcerer in all of Albion! Surely, that had to be enough to give him even the slimmest chance of survival. He could not die. Not like this.

Looking up at Arthur, Gaius began giving orders. “This crowd needs to be cleared away. I can’t move him like this. And I’ll need at least three able-bodied men to help me, as well as the midwives Nara and Edlyn from the village. And the herbalist Barclay as well.” He tacked on.

If Merlin was going to survive this, Gaius needed all the help he could get.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 442. I know this is short, but I'm not that adept at writing for Gaius, so this is what happened. XDI apologize if the emotional side of this is a little lackluster, but I think as a physician Gaius would be able to slip into a calculating mindset without panicking too much. Anyway, I hope you liked this one! Also, I want your opinion on something. Do you think I should write a medical scene with Gaius and the others treating Merlin? Or should I leave it at the scene fade out here? Let me know!


End file.
